


Hot and cold

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack sleepwalks, ir sleepfloats I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Jack overheats and an old habit comes to light.





	Hot and cold

Jack never really got tired.

He wasn't human, and unless he got too hot or worked to hard then he'd be fine. 

It was the second option that led to him falling asleep at the workshop. 

It was spring and Easter had happened not too long ago. He was messing around with Bunny, dressing eggs and such since he had a whole year to prepare again and Bunny was scolding him when he felt his head become fuzzy. 

He felt dizzy all of a sudden. He stopped floating, lowering slowly to the ground. "What's the matter with you?". Bunny asked, stopping their squabbling. Jack shook his head weakly. "I dunno. I-i don't feel to hot".

Bunny studied him for a moment before placing a paw to Jack's forehead. "You feel hot to me. Maybe a little too hot. You should go to the workshop and cool off".

Jack nods, and by now he's mostly leaning on his staff. "Wind". He mumbles. "Take me to the pole".

The winds lifts him and he's on his way to the workshop. 

The wind plants him in the snow outside of the workshop and he's already feeling better because the snow is between his toes and the winds is rushing through his hair trying to make him cold again. 

"Thanks". He says and the wind whistles around him, nudging him towards the door. 

He walks in, greeted by the warmth of the fire and he can feel the weakness in his bones. He needs to get away from this heat. North gave them all rooms for if they stayed at the workshop. He just had to find his before he melted. Could he melt? Would he melt? Oh god he going to melt?

Jack shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Alright Jack. Your not gonna melt. Just find your room". He mutters to himself. 

He finally finds it and by the time he does he's ready to sleep for a thousand years. He shuts the door and collapses on the bed, creating a small flurry to snow down on him. He sighs in relief as he feels his body temperature going back to normal and he allows himself to fall asleep. 

-|-

North wasn't very busy this time of year. Sure Christmas is coming up and they are still making toys but it's at a much cooler pace. 

Speaking of cooler, the room became chillier Igor some reason. North thought about getting another sweater but than realized that the source of clothe Cold was probably the one and only, Jack Frost. He must be sneaking around somewhere in here. 

"Jack!". North boomed into the workshop startling a few elves. "I know your in here you can come out".

Nothing. 

North looked around the room. It was hard to tell where the cold was coming from but it still felt chilly so Jack was here. 

He looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw. 

Jack was floating up in the high ceiling, one arm hanging down, and the other gripped on his staff. 

He appeared to be asleep.


End file.
